People often take pictures using cameras or mobile phones and make prints of the pictures. The prints are placed in a photo frame, a photo album, or other places, thus, the prints in the photo frames or photo albums are convenient to view, and are not easily lost. However, because the pictures in the mobile phones or the cameras are very easy to be deleted, some pictures that people like are difficult to find when the pictures are deleted. Thus, people develop the pictures that they like into prints, and the prints are placed in the photo album or photo frame, thereby avoiding deletion of the pictures. However, large pictures means that the photo album or photo frame are correspondingly large. Additionally, because photo albums or photo frames can only carry a limited number of photos and because it is not convenient to carry the photo albums or photo frames around, the pictures cannot be viewed anytime and anywhere.
Inventor has designed an electronic album that stores the pictures, where the electronic album includes a housing, a display screen that displays the pictures, a circuit board, and a battery. The circuit board and the battery are arranged in the housing. The housing includes a front housing and a rear housing, which are fixed in a hot melt manner.
The above-mentioned electronic album is not published. When the front housing and the rear housing are fixed by the hot melt, the electronic album is not easily disassembled. If a component in the electronic album malfunctions, it is difficult to inspect and maintain the electronic album through disassembling of the front housing and the rear housing.